


Build a house (But don't leave)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe, But in Minecraft, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Streaming, Wilbur and George build a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George and Wilbur work on George's Hobbit Hole during Wilbur's last stream on the SMP.Off stream, they talk.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	Build a house (But don't leave)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Wilbur leaves the SMP after 'dying'. I wrote this literally the night the war went on. Also where Wilbur and George are living together.

"You guys want me to get George in here?" Wilbur asks his chat. He was currently streaming on the SMP for the last time, and George had just joined.

He looks at the chat and sees a spam of 'Yes' and 'GOGY'. He chuckles before typing whispering to George in-game: vc2.

A few seconds later, he hears the chime of someone joining a voice chat. "George?"

"Hey, Wil." The other brit says. Wilbur smiles upon hearing the voice of his lover.

"Hey, Gogy. Whatcha up to?" He moves his Minecraft character to start running towards the community house.

"Just decided to work on my hobbit house. What about you?"

Wilbur's player turns the corner to head to the nether portal. "Just screwing around. One last stream before I leave, you know?"

"I'll miss you," George says, and Wilbur smiles a bit bigger.

"But we barely interact." He teases, running through the tree farm now.

"We interact sometimes. Like that time on Tommy's flop stream. That was fun."

Wilbur stands in front of George's house now. He sees George inside mining out stone. "Agreed, agreed. I'll miss times like those, but it is my time to go."

"Yeah, I guess. You and your stupid roleplay." He could hear the smile in George's voice. He knew his boyfriend found his writing and roleplaying impressive.

"Do you need help building your lesbian cottagecore house?" Wilbur asks teasingly. 

George scoffs. “Yeah, get in here. I don’t know what block to use for the floor.”

Wilbur moves his character to look at the exterior of the house. “What about quartz? To keep up with the white theme.”

“Ooh, yeah. And stripped spruce logs for the walls. Let’s go to the nether first.”

They arrive in the nether and start working on finding quartz while talking. They talked like they had known each other for a long time, The chat was confused, because they never really interacted, but they chalked it up to them both being streamers and used to this.

Wilbur eventually got hit off a path by a piglin. He smiles as he hears George’s infectious laughter. Though he was a bit annoyed when they realized he had three stacks of quartz on him.

They deemed ten stacks good and headed off to get wood and other materials, such as sugar cane, clay, and wool.

Decorating the house was fun. They incorporated bookshelves and lamps and flower pots, and they even got into an argument about where to put the bookshelves.

It was after two hours of working that they were done. Wilbur thought it looked pretty good.

“Well, Gogy. Looks like the house is done.” Wilbur says, leaning back in his chair and stretching. “It looks pretty good, I’d say.”

“Yeah, I guess it does,” George replies. “Thank you for helping.”

“It’s no problem.” Wilbur laughs. “The last thing I do on the SMP will be helping Gogy build a lesbian cottagecore house.” he doesn’t regret that.

“So is this your final goodbye?” George asks.

“I guess so.” Wilbur moves his player to stand in front of George’s. “I have something for you.” On his way back from getting clay, he had found a swamp biome. There, he picked up a blue orchid for George. He drops it in front of George and looks up.

“Oh cool.” Wilbur laughs at his reaction.

“That’s all you have to say? You’re the only one who gets something from me before I leave, and all you have to say is that?”

George giggles.”Thank you, Wilbur. I’ll treasure it.” He grabs a flower pot from his inventory and places it behind his bed in his house, putting the flower in it.

Wilbur places a sign behind that, reading, ‘From Wilbur to George. Remember me.’

Wilbur turns his player to George’s. “Goodbye, George.” He says sincerely. Both of them pick up on the ‘I love you’ that was left unsaid.

He logs off once he hears George speak. “Goodbye, Wilbur.”

Once he leaves the vc, he clasps his hands together and smiles. “Alright chat! That’s the last time I’ll ever be on the Dream SMP.”

He goes on a spiel about how it’s been fun, and he thanks everyone for being there. “Remember, the Dream SMP isn’t ending, I just won’t be there. Who knows what that child will get into.

After reading a few more new subs, he finally ends his stream.

Taking a breath, he gets out of his chair and heads out of his room.

Once he reaches the kitchen, he gets a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water from the sink.

“Wilbur?” A voice behind him asks solemnly.

“Are you okay, George?” Wilbur replies, turning to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

“I, uhm...actually, it’s nothing. Nevermind.”

George turns around and starts to walk away. Wilbur quickly puts down his glass on the counter and goes up to George, putting his hand on his shoulder.”George, you know that I won’t be mad at you or anything.”

The smaller takes a breath before turning around and hugging Wilbur tightly. Wilbur is taken aback, but he hugs back. 

For about a minute, Wilbur strokes George’s hair and just comforts him, before George takes a shuddering breath. “I-It’s stupid, but your goodbye on the SMP felt really… real.”

“Oh, George-”

“And I know it’s dumb, but I really really don’t wanna have to ever say goodbye to you for a long time. I don’t wanna have to lose you…” George buries his head into Wilbur’s chest. Mumbling “I’m sorry.”

“George.” Wilbur squeezes him a bit tighter. “George, I promise I”m not going to leave you anytime soon. Never, if I have anything to say about it. Look at me.” George looks up so that his chin rests on Wilbur's chest. “I love you, So much. I promise, if I can help it, I’ll never leave you.”

Neither of them is very good with words, but they can tell when the other is being truthful. George smiles. “I love you too, Wilbur. Thank you.”

Wilbur pushes George's hair back and kisses his forehead, making him giggle. “Do you wanna go watch a movie?” Wilbur asks.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic where George and Wilbur end up breaking up and George mentions this moment lmaooo


End file.
